


Rumor Has It

by RubRub



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...maybe, Adrien may start seeing a certain someone differently, F/M, If you're young you may not get what I'm saying, Marinette may be mad, Rumors, Trust me when I say these are some pretty serious rumors, and sometimes end up being true, keep reading to find out what happens, let's just say secret relationship, they can grow, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubRub/pseuds/RubRub
Summary: After the events of Gorizilla, Marinette and Adrien have some serious rumors to get rid of. But some rumors can end up being true? Right?I feel like my tags have a better summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events that happened on Gorizilla. I would watch that first and then read this tbh. But hey, you do you.

“Tell me son, who was that girl you were out with today?”  
They had just finished the movie and after exchanging multiple thoughts on the main actor, Gabriel thought it would a good idea to discuss the events that went on today.  
“Oh, that was Marinette she’s just a good friend of mine.” Gabriel lifted his glasses, “I see.” His monotone voice wasn’t unnatural to Adrien, in fact, he’s been hearing since the day he was born.  
“Just don’t start strange rumors.” Gabriel got up and left his son’s room all the while Adrien looked at him questioningly wondering what kind of rumors would happen between him and Marinette.

* * *

 

“Listen I know you want the latest scoop but let’s think about this thoroughly, this is sweet Marinette she babysits my daughter from time to time, for me to start this rumor-”

“It’s not a rumor Nadja!” Her voice was stern and insistent. “There were pictures of them all over town and she was in her pajamas! Let’s not forget the fact that they are teenagers.”

“But-”

“Not another word Nadja! Get the scoop or you’re fired.” Nadja’s face wasn’t a happy one. Her job was now to present and possibly humiliate the daughter of a good friend all because of a stupid rumor. But there are pictures, so could it all just be a rumor?

* * *

 

“That was a nice swim girls! Now I got to go bye!” The girls day at the pool didn’t go exactly as planned, mainly because Marinette was late, but they still had fun. Marinette had promised to explain everything after swimming but she really didn’t want to talk about it. Marinette was to quickly escape but Alya held her back.

“Nu-uh girl. Not until you tell us what happened,” her smirk scared Marinette but nonetheless, she still stood in front of her friends utterly defeated knowing that they would never let this go. Marinette explained everything and the girls were intently listening. “That’s about everything that happened.”

Rose spoke up first, “Wow! How cute!” She looked over to Juleka who agreed.

“Is that really all that happened,” Alya asked quizzically.

“Yes, yes, that’s all-oh wait!” Girls peered in closer to her. “I didn’t stutter that much when I was around him!” The girls sighed and groaned, they were all hoping for something a bit more juicier. Seemingly defeated, the girls went their separate ways.

Late at night, people started getting ready for bed and some turned on their TVs for the evening news.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news!” Nadja’s catchphrase rang through the homes of Paris and in the morning, certain people were absolutely not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter, just a small change, I don't think it's that big.

“Well, well, well I didn’t know you and the princess were so close,” Plagg said a matter of factly. Adrien stared at his computer screen in shock. His father was going to kill him. He’ll never be able to go to school anymore. His father will bolt the windows shut. He’ll be trapped in his room for the rest of his life. He’ll never get to be Chat Noir anymore. So many thoughts were running through the young model’s head. To prevent any of these things from happening he ran out of his room and into his father’s office. His bodyguard and Nathalie ran after him to prevent their boss’ disturbance. “Father I-” Adrien stopped once he saw his father. All he saw was his father staring at his computer. His glasses dimmed so he couldn’t exactly see his emotion, but he knew. Boy did he know. His father was angry.

“Adrien not only will you never be seeing that woman again, you will not be attending school either.” Gabriel wasn’t facing his son, he was looking out the window with his hands crossed behind him. His voice was not exactly calm, but not exactly angry either. 

“Father, please! It was just a rumor,” Adrien pleaded. He desperately did not want to stay home. He likes to go to school and he enjoys his free time with friends.

Gabriel turned around and looked sternly at him, “Well rumor has it that you have-” he stopped, His finger pointing at Adrien never faltered until he couldn’t handle it anymore. “I can’t even say it,” he grunted. The two other workers watching from the door slowly backed away and left the room not wanting to be involved with this kind of mess. Gabriel took a deep breath and went back to his seat, “You will begin your homeschooling with Nathalie again beginning tomorrow.”

“Father please I-” Adrien couldn’t finish. His father had made himself clear. He didn’t bother to argue back. He slowly left the room and headed straight back to his room.

He sighed and threw himself onto the bed. He groaned, “Plagg what am I going to do?”

“Beats me kid. Truthfully I didn’t think rumors like these would blow up,” he paused as he ate some his cheese, “but now that I think about it you and her were running around very secretively, I guess someone had to think negatively.” Adrien groaned even more. He took his head up from his bed and looked towards Plagg.

“Don’t worry about it kid, you’re famous! These kinds of things are bound to happen.”

Adrien sighed, “I guess so, maybe the rumors will die down eventually.”

“You got it, but I’m just wondering how that girl is feeling.” Adrien stood up from his bed, “Oh no! Marinette!”

* * *

 

Marinette was in her room sitting on her desk chair. Rewatching and rewatching the same scene. 

“Rumor has it- Rumor has it- Rumor has it-” 

“Marinette please come downstairs,” her mother called. 

“No! I’m never coming out of my room! Adrien probably thinks I’m some kind of freak! He probably thinks I bumped into him on purpose to destroy his image! He’s never going to want to see me again and we’ll never get married or have kids,” Marinette cried out. Her outlandish outbursts aren’t new but she was really distraught. She went to her bed and hugged her pillow as she laid down on her side. She felt uncomfortable and placed her entire body on laying down position.

“What are you doing Marinette,” asked Tikki as she floated above her head.

Marinette groaned into her bed sheets.

“You’re going to suffocate if you stay like that.”

She groaned again.

“No, it’s not ok if you suffocate.”

She groaned for a longer time.

“I’m sure Adrien knows you meant no harm.”

Her muffling groans continued. Tikki sighed and before she could say anything else she hid as the door opened. From the door came Marinette’s mother.

“Marinette, someone would like to speak with you.”

Marinette lifted her head, “Tell them to go away I can’t have any outside communication for the rest of my life,” she cried out. She knew that her life was over. She knew that she could never step out of her room ever again. Her social life was forever ruined. Whoever wanted to see her right now could quietly leave.

“Hi, Marinette.” The voice emitted was familiar to Marinette. It was Nadja’s voice. The person who ruined her life. The voice could still be heard from her computer retelling the insufferable news. Marinette looked up and her eyes met with Nadja’s.

“Marinette I’m really sorry about what happened last night. My boss wouldn’t let me talk about anything else and she-,” she was abruptly interrupted by Marinette.

“Nadja, don’t worry. It’s your job I understand.”

“But-” 

“No, seriously it’s ok. Also, don’t worry I’ll still babysit Manon.” Tears were forming in her eyes. Marinette took notice of this and turned away from Nadja. Nadja took this as a signal to leave. 

“Mama,” Marinette called out. Her mother stood by the bedside and took a seat next to her daughter, “You don’t believe those rumors do you,” she fretted. She was still crying and her mother comforted her. 

“Of course not Marinette, I would like to believe that I know all that goes on in my daughter’s life and I know that those images were blown way out of proportion,” she stated as a matter of factly. “Besides one of this images were obviously not of you and Adrien. Especially with that one image from the hotel, I’m pretty sure you aren’t the only person in France with pigtails and Adrien can’t be the only blonde haired male in France.”

* * *

 

“Achoo!” A sneeze rang out in the airplane and that girl was handed a tissue.

“Thanks Felix,” the young woman exclaimed.

He looked away from her, “Honestly Bridgette I told you to wear a sweater but you didn’t listen now you’re getting a cold.”

She justified herself, “Hey! It was a beautiful day, how was I supposed to know it was going to rain.”

“It’s called the news or a simple weather app,” Felix stated as he tousled his blonde hair. Bridgette huffed as she pulled her dark blue hair into two ponytails, “Well I’m still mad that we didn’t get to visit my cousin and her parents and we couldn’t even go see your dad or brother.”

“My father isn’t very keen on visitors and you could always video chat with,” he paused, “what’s her name again Minette?”

“No! Marinette,” she exclaimed. “Mari-,” she paused, “-nette,” she emphasized.  

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me just sleep until we get to China.”

“Honestly why would your father have you run his entire branch in China is completely ludicrous and what’s even worse is that he’s having your little brother Adrien follow down the same path,” she said sympathetically. 

“My father’s a work-a-holic, and he drags his kids along with it. What else is new?”

* * *

 

“I’m sure this whole rumor will blow over and everything will be back to normal soon,” Marinette’s mother cooed.

“Thanks mom.”

“How about I go make you your favorite meal? I was going to wait for dinner but I think now’s a good time.”

“Yeah, I think I would like that," she said as she hugged her mother. Her mother left the room and two seconds later she heard a knock on the door.

“Hi princess,” the hero smiled at her empathetically.

She gasped and scurried to the window, “Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?”

“Came to see how you’re doing. You know with the rumors and all.” Chat let himself into her room. He noticed her red and puffy eyes. “It must be weird to be sucked into this sort of thing right?”

“Huh? Oh right,” Marinette wiped off any remaining tears from her face and looked up at Chat. “I think I’m doing better I just don’t know how I’m going to face it,” she paused, “if I’m going to face it.” She looked down at the ground rubbing her arm in the process.

“Well if it’s any consolation, I know you didn’t do any of the things they said you did.”

“Thanks Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your great reviews! I'll be sure to be continuing this!
> 
> Again, I updated this chapter.
> 
> Chapter three will be uploaded soon, I plan to make it longer than this chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is going through some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You miss me? Sorry I took so long!

“What are you staring at Alya,” Marinette asked quizzically. The girls were on Marinette’s bed and it’s been about a week after the crazy rumor events took place. Their small vacation has been positive besides that one mishap. In fact, just the other day they had a concert with all their friends with the help of Juleka’s mom. 

Alya kept looking at her face and then moved Marinette’s head around to really grasp a good look at her face. Marinette shoved her away and she breathed out.

“Alya! What is it?” Alya looked at her and smirked. 

“I don’t get it Marinette, you had Adrien and now you’re going after Luka?”

Marinette started flaying her arms, “What?! Me? And Luka? Don’t be silly!” A small giggle passed Marinette’s lips as she smiled and crossed her arms and looked away from Alya.

Alya raised one eyebrow and smirked again, “Marinette, how long have I known you?”  

Marinette couldn’t hold it on for long, she gave up the act and looked at Alya with a small pout. She admitted it, she had some kind of feeling for Luka. If it was as strong as it was for Adrien, she didn’t know but there was definitely something. She reached towards her purse and brought out a guitar pick that Luka had given her the other day. She looked at it and then at Alya. Alya just sat there waiting patiently for her to say something. The same small pout turned into a frown, she got up from her bed and went towards her secret box where she placed the pick. She looked up at the posters she had of Adrien and felt like she was betraying him.

She sighed, “I don’t know Alya. I don’t know how I feel!” Marinette felt frustrated. Just a week ago she was head over heels for Adrien and now this new guy comes into her life and her heart begins to waver. 

“Well, maybe your heart was never meant to be with Adrien,” Alya got up from the bed and walked towards Marinette. She put her arm around her as if to reassure her.

“What do you mean,” she asked as she stayed beneath her best friend’s arm.

“Well, look at Nino. He had a crush on you once upon a time and now he’s with me.” Alya placed her thumb from her other arm onto her chest as to further imply that it’s her. Marinette looked at her and then down, she grabbed Alya’s arm that was holding her and went under it to get out of her grasp.

Marinette looked down at her floor and looked back and forth as if looking for something. “So, so, are you saying that I should just give up on Adrien because my eyes fell for someone else?”

She had a worried expression on her face as she looked at Alya. Alya was taken back, she thought she was helping her friend but she thinks she just made it worse. She didn’t have an answer for this. This is something that she has never experienced and her best friend is definitely in a bind right now. How can she help her, she herself hasn’t experienced this. With her and Nino it just happened and she never thought about another guy. Alya did the only thing she could do. She gave a Marinette a hug and at that moment Marinette’s mother came from below the door. 

“Marinette, you have more mail.” Marinette let go of Alya and walked towards her mom to get her mail.

“More hate mail,” Alya asked annoyingly.

“Probably,” she replied as she looked through the pile in her hands.

“I’m not even dating Adrien! This is all a big misunderstanding.” Marinette sighed and threw out the letters in her little trash basket. 

“Well, look on the bright side Marinette, you got a lot less than last time right? They’re probably dimming down, besides school is gonna start soon and not even you’ll remember this big mess,” Alya stated a matter of factly. 

Marinette smiled, “You’re right Alya! By the time school starts all of this will blow over and it’ll be back to my normal life,” she said this even though she quickly thought about her life as Ladybug as well.

* * *

 

The next day Marinette headed to school and unlike most days, she made it on time. Except, she wasn’t expecting a bunch of reporters right in front her school. She especially didn’t expect for her to be the center of attention for those reporters. They were all asking about promiscuous topics, some of her, some of Adrien, and many of both her and Adrien. Marinette just stood in the middle of it all trying to get away from it and just head to class but to no avail. She was getting angrier and was really about to give them a piece of their mind, that is until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of this situation. Having been pulled, her body was automatically looking down before looking up she spoke, “Thanks Alya I-,” she stopped herself as when she looked up it wasn’t Alya it was-

“Hi Mamamarinette,” he said coolly.

“Ah! Luka,” her small shout spouted out with her regular Marinette antics. -Lucky for her the reporters went away once she wasn’t around them- Of course it couldn’t have been Alya, his grip was stronger than Alya’s. Marinette stared at him for a while until Alya came in and closed her jaw. Marinette was take off guard and looked at Alya and back at Luka.

“Oh! Um, Luka you thank,” she caught herself, “I mean, you thank Luka,” she caught herself again. “I mean thank you Luka!” She shouted that one out trying to get her message across clearly. Luka looked at her and giggled.

“You’re great Marinette, I’ll see you around,” he left just like that and headed off somewhere else around the school. 

“Yeah bye,” she waved in his direction and realized something, she looked at Alya and commented, “Wait a minute, what is Luka doing here?”

“Apparently he’s transferring to our school,” Alya replied. Alya looked as Marinette looked back and forth as if processing what was just said to her.

Alya giggled, “He’s two years older than us and he’s always going to be outside our classroom every day to pick up Juleka.” She wrapped her right arm around Marinette and they both headed inside the building. “So I suggest getting ready to talk to him.” Marinette’s expression was not a confident one.

Once they entered the classroom they expected everyone to be talking about their break but al they heard was a crying Chloe. They were about to ask what happened until Chloe looked up from her place and started walking towards them.

“You!” Chloe pointed her finger at Marinette. “This is all your fault!” Chloe shouted loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear. Marinette was taken aback and before she can say anything else she started crying again. 

“What’s going on,” asked Alya. 

“Adrien’s not coming to school anymore and that has Chloe distraught,” Sabrina answered. She moved closer towards Alya, “Also she may also be crying even more given Adrien’s secret relationship with Adrien.” Chloe cried out even more. She moved in front of Marinette, “If it weren’t for you Adrien would be in class with me! What did you do to him huh? Did you pay him so you can be his little-” Chloe cries turned into anger and everyone can see that. Marinette, however, wasn’t having any of it. Marinette broke and she didn’t want to be involved anymore. 

“There’s nothing go on between me and Adrien!” Marinette shouted. It’s something that made every member of the classroom stopped everything they were doing and looked at their classmate. Marinette’s expression did not falter and she quickly went to her desk and sat down. Her angered face made sure that no one would talk to her, even Alya held back to get her to a better good mood.

“Ok class to time to each other one good thing about each other!” Ms. Bustier’s heartwarming smile always brought joy to the students. Marinette wasn’t having it, she left the classroom without a second thought and never looked back when Ms. Bustier called out to her.

“Such negative emotions! They’re so powerful I can almost feel them from all the way here! Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!” A small butterfly made it’s way to Marinette but she noticed it and started running.

“No, no! Come on Marinette happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!” Marinette wasn’t angry anymore all she did was run in fear. If Marinette was to be akumitized no one will be able to de-evilize the akuma. She hid by the lockers but she saw the akuma and couldn’t go anywhere else. She only had one choice.

She took off her earrings.

“Marinette what are you doing,” asked the little kwami.

“I have no other choice Tikki. Find Chat or go to Master Fu, hopefully, they can fix this.”

“Girl! Where are you?” Alya entered the locker room area but she couldn’t seem to find her that is until she found a stranger near Marinette’s locker. Upon closer inspection, she realized who it was.

“Ma-Marinette?!” Alya was in shock.

“Marinette isn’t here anymore. I am Ladyvex!” Ladyvex had a black halterneck on with red flower patterns on it. A red sash was placed around her waist and a simple black skirt with a slit on it was worn. Her red quarter length sleeves started at her elbows and expanded down the rest of her arm in a conical shape, draping openly off the wrist. Her regular bag was still on her except instead of its usual pink color, it was purple. Ladyvex also did not have two pigtails, instead, her hair was let down.

* * *

 

“Come on Adrien, you can’t keep slouching like that.” Natalie was having a tough time homeschooling Adrien. This is mainly due to the fact that Adrien just didn’t want to pay attention.

“I’m sorry Natalie, I’ll just head to my room.” Adrien’s sad expression wasn’t anything new for Natalie, she’s seen that frown too many times before. She would help the young boy but she knew that his father would never allow it. She watched as Adrien left the room and headed up to his bedroom. 

The moment Adrien sat on his couch he laid down on it in defeat.

“Kid you gotta get over it,” the kwami was never one who can give any intellectual advice but he tried his best.

“Just leave me alone Plagg.”Adrien couldn’t have an ounce of happiness right now. There was really nothing he can do, his father was set on not having him go to a public school ever again. He can also never see his friends ever again. There was always the use of technology but how long will that really last? He sighed as he pushed his head further into the couch. 

“Plagg! Plagg! Plagg!”

Adrien heard a small voice calling out to his kwami. When he looked up he saw a small red creature, another kwami. 

“What’s wrong Tikki what are you doing here?” Tikki was about to explain everything but she then realized that Adrien was in the room and she couldn’t just blurt out everything.

“Well um, my kwami holder is very sick so she can’t fight the akuma!”

“Akuma?!” Adrien quickly got up and turned on the TV and right there he saw the akuma attacking the school. He looked back to Tikki and saw that she was holding Ladybug’s earrings. 

“Wait a minute if Ladybug can’t help how are we supposed to purify the akuma?”

“That’s why she gave me her earrings to find someone else who can do it.”

Adrien looked intensely into the television trying to find an answer in the background was the akuma attacking Chloe and he then saw Alya.

“I have someone in mind but I don’t know if she can be one hundred percent trusted with the earrings. She’s a friend and loves superheroes but what if she doesn’t give the earrings back?”

“It’s a choice we have to take Chat Noir. Without Ladybug the akuma can’t be purified and you can’t put them on,” Tikki stated these facts and Adrien how to come up with a complete and honest conclusion.

“Plagg! Claws out!” Chat’s transformation began and without a second thought he slipped out of his room and headed towards the school.

* * *

 

“No, no please! Get them off of me!!” Chloe’s scream ran through the entire school. Her cries for her daddy would be in vain and he was nowhere nearby.

“Please Bourgeois, this won’t hurt a bit.” A swarm of small black bugs surrounded Chloe up until they completely consumed her. After about three seconds the bugs broke out and returned towards Ladyvex. Chloe was still Chloe except her skin was a lilac blue. As she stared at Ladyvex she began to cry. 

“I-I want my mommy!! She-she left me alone and I didn’t have anyone to talk to,” Chloe paused and she stopped crying. Her once saddened face immediately turned to a scowl. “She must pay!” The bugs returned to her side but they didn’t encase her like last time. They were simply flying above her.

“Go Chloe! Go and get your mother!” Ladyvex was stern with her command and she sent Chloe on her way. Around the neighborhood were millions of bugs flying around consuming people. All of them were a different color. You can tell that their emotions started out one way but eventually ended up in anger.

* * *

 

Cut to the bakery and you have Marinette’s parents in the same situation. 

“I can’t believe you added more sugar than needed onto the cake,” Sabine’s screams at her husband were violent as Tom cowered in the corner. His fear was soon gone, however, when the bugs surrounding Sabine consumed Tom and altered his emotions as well. 

“I’m so sorry Sabine,” he pleaded. Then his pleads turned to anger, “If you weren’t distracting me this would have never happened!”

* * *

 

“Ladyvex, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be coming soon and when they do make sure you grab their miraculous!”

“Of course Hawkmoth!” Ladyvex smirked, “But I don’t think Ladybug will be coming anytime soon.” Hawkmoth looked confused but before he can say anything Ladyvex made her next move. She ran and jumped to the news station and found her next target.

“Nadja! Do you like making people angry? Then you get angry.” Before Nadja can even react Nadja was surrounded by bugs. They were released from her large sleeves and everyone can tell there were more where that came from. Everyone in the station scurried out without a turning back running away from the latest akuma victim. 

Chat Noir needed to act fast. Every second that passes is time that has gone wasted. As he made it to the school he found his target, Alya. 

“There she is!” He needed to get to her fast as bugs were about to consume her.

“Come on Alya it won’t be so bad,” Nino smiled wickedly at her as he cornered her.

“Nino you don’t want to do this,” Alya screamed. Before Nino can let the bugs really consume her, Chat’s pole stopped him from moving forward.

“Sorry, I’m late I was taking a cat nap,” Chat swooped down and grabbed Alya. He jumped to the roof and lucky for them, there was no one there. 

“Chat Noir thank goodness! Thank you for saving my life.”

“All in a day’s work, but this time I’m going to need your help,” Chat’s tone was serious, Alya realized this and listened intensely. Chat reached into his pocket and took out two earrings. Alya gasped.

“Are those-Are those Ladybug’s earrings?!”

“She can’t fight today and she asked me to find someone worthy.” He looked at the earrings and back at Alya.

“Can I trust you, Alya Césaire? Take Ladybug’s earrings and use them to help me defeat Ladyvex. Afterwards return them so that I can return them to my Lady.” Tikki came from behind Chat and presented herself to Alya.

“You’re Ladybug’s kwami,” Alya said. Chat was a bit shocked that she even knew the word kwami.

“Please Alya, I know I can trust you,” stated Tikki. Alya got serious and took the earrings from Chat’s hand and put them on.

“Don’t worry Chat, you can trust me.”

Both Chat and Tikki smiled.

“Ok umm-,” Alya didn’t know her name.

“Tikki!” Tikki smiled.

“Tikki. Tell me what to say.”

“Tikki! Spots on!”

“Got it! Tikki! Spots on!” One transformation later and there was Ladybug. Her outfit looked different from the regular Ladybug. Alya’s Ladybug outfit consisted of a sleeveless crop top in red with black spots. She had on long gloves that started off black but as it hit her elbow it turned to red and the gloves stopped before it could reach her shoulders. Her pants were also red with black spots and she had on black boots that reached her knees. The red and block yoyo was also on her side. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and you can easily notice the red ribbons that kept her hair up. Her mask was also red with black spots.

“Woah so cool! The transformation seems just like last time!”

“Last time,” asked Chat Noir.

Alya panicked, “Oh! uh…nothing! Forget I said anything.” Chat quickly dismissed it and focused at the task at hand.

“Ok let’s go cure Marinette,” Alya said.

“Marinette?!”

Alya looked at Chat, she got a bit sad, “Yeah, she’s been going through some things and she finally cracked. I was the first to find her as Ladyvex but I was able to escape before anything happened to me. Right now I just want to get her back.”

“Those things,” Chat began, “Do they have something to do with that Adrien kid?”

“Yeah, she keeps on telling me if she had just left the house earlier she wouldn’t have bumped into him and these crazy rumors wouldn’t have started.”

Chat looked sad.

“Let’s go get that akuma,” Chat stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Eight pages...to some it may seem like a little bit, but gosh darn it I am proud of myself!  
> Also, should I keep updating this story with content that happens in Season 2? Or should I stop now and focus solely on personal content that I've thought of?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, should I continue this? What do you think Nadja said? Also, the next chapter will be longer don't worry.


End file.
